


a brit-picker's guide to writing one direction

by twigcity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Britpicking, common errors that i've noticed in fics, if you don't have a britpicker and want to know what to avoid, then hopefully this guide will help you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twigcity/pseuds/twigcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide to writing in a British fandom for non-British writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d make this because I recognise how incredibly hard it can be to write about a country that you’ve never lived in. Especially if you really want to set the story in the UK. There’s quite a lot of difference in culture and terminology used in America and Britain and I thought that I’d try to address that, especially for those authors who really want to know that information but sadly do not have access to a brit-picker. This is also to emphasise the fact that there IS a difference between both cultures and why it’s important to acknowledge that. I've tried to be as clear as possible so as not to confuse anybody. But if something doesn't make sense, do let me know! I hope this is helpful!

**Food**

Having waffles or pancakes for breakfast isn’t a big thing over here. This tends to get mentioned quite a bit by authors but in fact I’ve never come across anyone who has sweet waffles for breakfast with whipped cream etc. It’s usually a dessert that you might have while eating out. We do have waffles but they’re the [savoury](http://www.birdseye.co.uk/%7E/media/UK/Recipes/Waffles_n_Beans_Cropped.png), potato kind provided in the frozen foods aisle in most supermarkets. Pancakes are usually as a dessert, not with chocolate chips though. Don’t think those exist here yet. We’re big on cornflakes, toast and beans or jam and toast as part of our breakfast. Although most students don’t really have time for breakfast, at least this is what most of us complained about in uni.

Pop-tarts - Some stores sell them but they are not popular.

Bagels -  Again some stores will have them but not a big thing here.

Cereal -  Cornflakes, Weetabix, Cocoa Pops. Shreddies. Only recently they’ve introduced Fruit Loops.

Potato chips -  Crisps (Walkers Crisps, Doritos, Quavers, Skips, Wotsits or Sensations)

Fries - If they are thinly cut then we call them [fries](http://www.thewhitenoiserevisited.co.uk/images/fries.jpg), thick cuts are called [chips](http://www.thewestmorlandgazette.co.uk/resources/images/2342869.jpg?type=articleLandscape). A cultural thing over here is fish and chips. You’ll find a lot of chip shops. Traditionally we have fish and chips with vinegar, or [curry sauce](https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8038/8052884681_016127ac5e_z.jpg) or brown sauce depending on where you live and your local chippie place.

Jelly - Jam. Most of our Jam has bits of fruit in it, and even if you get the preserve then it’s usually still called jam. Also PB +J is not really a thing here. Peanut butter isn’t a favourite here either.

Jell-O - Jelly

Soda -  Fizzy Drink. Just use the name. Coke, Tango, 7 UP, Fanta, Lilt etc.

Cookies - Biscuits. Some people like to dunk them in their tea or coffee.

Cotton candy - Candyfloss

Candy - Sweets

Taffy - Toffee

Scallions - Spring onions

Dil pickles -  Gherkins

Zucchini - Courgette

Eggplant - Aubergine

Maize- Sweetcorn

Molasses - Treacle

Cool Whip -  Doesn’t exist here.

Popcorn - It’s usually just bought and it’s either sweet or salty. You can easily buy the quick 2-minute microwave packets.

Shawarma - Doner kebab/kebab. It’s a big thing over here and it’s a popular takeaway food staple, usually wrapped in [naan](http://www.24h.ae/upload/product/item/full/05Jun2012_22-11-59donner_naan.jpg) with a side order of chips or pizza. A lot of students like it as a cheap alternative.

Doughnuts -  We like them, but we’re not mad about them either.

Pasty -  We like having these. Especially from[ Greggs](http://www.sunderlandecho.com/webimage/1.5587440.1367414566%21/image/1509462536.jpg_gen/derivatives/articleImgDeriv_628px/1509462536.jpg).

Reese's - Again I’ve seen products from this company mentioned quite a bit, and it was baffling. It doesn’t exist here. Our main chocolate provider is Cadbury. You can see their products [here](https://www.cadbury.co.uk/products). There’s also Mars bar, Twix and Bounty.

Starbucks - We do have these. But [Costa](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Costa_Coffee) is is a lot more popular over here.

Tea -  Big thing over here. It’s always hot. We aren’t fond of iced tea. Our kettles do not whistle by the way. Most houses use electric kettles like [this one](http://www.tesco.com/direct/morphy-richards-43778-15-litre-accentstraditional-kettle/532-9032.prd?pageLevel=&skuId=215-0063&ui=mercury&sc_cmp=pcp_GSF_Shop%20by%20Room_215-0063kpid=215-0063&sc_cmp=ppc_g__) for example. Just flip up the black thing on the side. Soon as the water starts to boil the black thing flips itself back down with a click and you’re done.

Take out - Takeaway. Recently over the years there’s been a lot of Indian/Pakistani/Arabic takeaway taking over the streets. You’ll find a lot of chicken tikka, donner meat, and rogan josh etc being consumed.

I’d say as a general rule of thumb, just google. Most likely what you think is normal because everyone has it in America is probably something that doesn’t exist over here.

Supermarkets that we shop in - Tesco, Sainsbury’s, Asda, Morrison's and Waitrose (a little more expensive). We bag our shopping in plastic bags not brown paper ones.

 

**Programs/T.V**

BBC1, BBC2, ITV1, Channel 4 and Channel 5 are the channels that everyone has for free. Most people will have a  SKY box which is usually the service provider for a lot of Brits, and through this we get a lot of other channels that we can subscribe to. We can also record programs that we may have missed through SKY+, thus we don’t have DVRs,  which are mentioned quite consistently in stories.

Coronation Street, Eastenders, Hollyoaks, Neighbours - These are our long running soaps played nearly every day over here.

The Great British Bake Off -  This is mentioned a lot in stories, but this program only runs from August until November, and only really comes on once a week. After that it’s not repeated often.

Loose Women - Bit like The View. Comes on midday 5 days a week.

This Morning - Every morning and presented by Holly Willoughby and Phil Schofield.

Top Gear - We’re fond of it.

Location, Location, Location - Property hunting program.

Antiques Roadshow - Another popular program.

Made in Chelsea/The Only Way is Essex - Reality programs like The Hills. Ones set in a posh, rich neighborhood and the other is in Essex.

 

**General Things to Note**

  * Elevator - Lift

  * Washcloth -  Flannel/facecloth

  * Truck - Lorry

  * Trunk (back of car) - Boot

  * Hood (front of car) - Bonnet

  * Parking lot - Car park

  * Sidewalk - Pavement

  * Asphalt - Tarmac

  * Faucet - Tap

  * Diner - There are a few American style diners that have cropped up here, but generally speaking it's not part of our culture. 
  * Check -  Cheque (as in the paper thing you take to the bank)

  * Dollars -  Amazingly enough I have seen this in stories. The currency here is pounds not dollars. In Ireland it’s euros.

  * Jail - Prison

  * Cop -  Policeman. They do not carry guns. In fact people in general do not carry guns or own them in the UK. We have very strict rules in regards to this. A policeman on duty walking around would be called a constable. Those who investigate are inspectors. If you choose to write a story on this area, I would highly recommend you get a brit picker who knows the info.

  * FBI -  Doesn’t exist here.

  * Mail slot - Letter box. We don’t have those small, private box at the front of the house sometimes shown in American movies. The postman just shoves things through the front door.

  * Stoop - Porch

  * Dumpster - Skip

  * School Yard -  Playground.

  * Closet - Wardrobe. If you’re talking about a room, then it’s a walk-in-wardrobe.

  * Mall - No. Doesn’t exist here. It’s usually shopping centre.

  * Yard/backyard - Usually garden or back/front garden.

  * Garbage/trash can - Rubbish. We have Rubbish bins. Some have the big Wheelie bins.

  * Drugstore - Chemist shop / pharmacy

  * Wager - Bet

  * Movie theatre - Cinema


  * Bangs - Fringe


  * Dish soap - Washing up liquid


  * Bills - Notes
  * Store - Shop. Supermarket for the big ones like Morrison’s, Asda etc

  * Potato chips - Crisps

  * Check/tab - Bill

  * Cuss -  Swear

  * Couch - A lot of authors use this, but in fact generally speaking we don’t use the word. It’s sofa or settee

  * Hickie - Lovebite

  * Ass -  ARSE. It’s arse not ass. Or bottom. Sometimes to insult we say arsehole.

  * Cellphone - Mobile phone / mobile / phone

  * Vacation -Holiday
  * Blocks -  This phrase isn’t particularly used here,  such as, ‘my house is two blocks away’. We usually just state the road that we live on. Or it’s two roads away etc.

  * EMT - Paramedics

  * Anchorwoman etc - News reporter.

  * Raise - Pay rise

  * Highway - Motorway

  * Gas - Petrol or Diesel.

  * Gas station - Petrol station

  * Gas pedal - Accelerator

  * Glow fish - Not allowed over here. They are banned.

  * Pumpkin patch - Not a lot down here. They're not exactly down the road. 

  * Semester - Term


  * Mom -  Mum


  * Fall - Autumn


  * Spring Break - Easter holidays


  * Hot water - We don’t run out of it. Our supply is endless.

  * AC -  What you have to remember is that it rains a lot here in the UK. Some people have AC’s but most don’t because we’re not in a hot country. Sometimes in the summer you may have a week of hot weather going up to 27 degrees, before it’s ruined by rain. But, this year seems to be an exception. We have been basking in a beautiful heatwave for the past month of July. I’ve seen lots of fans at work!

  * We measure weather in degrees Celsius not Fahrenheit. So when you say, 'it's 90 degrees outside' we're probably going to think you've gone mad.

  * Driving. Right. I have seen many authors talk about their characters driving at 16/17. This mostly does not happen here. At least I have not seen it. Correct me if I am wrong. At 15 and 9 months we can get a provisional licence. Once you get this, you then must wait until you are 17 before you can start taking lessons under the guidance of someone who has driven for at least three years and is over the age of 21. It’s very rare to find 17/18 y/o driving unless you are incredibly rich. This is because insurance is very high and companies will very rarely take you on. You might end up have to pay 4 / 5 grand on insurance. Sometimes parents may add you on as an additional driver to their insurance package. But even that is quite risky on their part. Most people start driving once they're at uni. At 19/20 it’s a little easier, insurance wise.




	2. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything that doesn't make sense or needs correcting, do let me know. This one looks at schooling.

OK. So this one is about education. Contrary to popular belief, we don’t have high schools. No seriously. We don’t.

British Education

State Education: Children are entitled to a free education and will be placed by their local authorities (council from that area) in a school based on how close they are to it. Usually.

Private Education: There are private schools which may be near the parent and in an affluent area. Then you have the public schools which are very, very expensive and typically provide boarding facilities such as Eton and Harrow.

The typical academic year starts in the first week of September. Semesters are most often called terms over here. We have autumn term starting from September which ends with a two week holiday during December. Spring term, starts straight after christmas hols in January and ends with a two week holiday during Easter time, and then summer term starts midway in April,  and ends usually in the third week of July, after which we get a six-week summer holiday. During each term, you also get a week holiday midway. They’re usually called half-term holidays. For example, for autumn term, half term takes place near the end of October. For spring it’s a week off midway through February and summer half term in the end of May. [Here’s](https://termdates.co.uk/search-region/north-west/cheshire-east-lea/) an example. University and College/Sixth Form the academic year will usually end in June. Sometimes earlier in university depending on the degree We do not get held back in school. If you haven’t done well, tough bananas. We don’t pay for school nor do we pay for college. We do have to pay for University, though. Varies between 7-10 grand per year.

British schools do not have  bleachers. We don’t have marching bands, cheerleaders, jocks or any of the stereotypical American schooling experience. Playing some sort of sport doesn’t really negate any sort of particular popularity either. Freshman, sophomore etc does not exist here. Your British character will sound like an alien if they start talking like this. Basically, whatever you think is normal wipe it out of your head. It probably doesn’t work that way down here. Google will be your best friend at this point.

_Children will start with Primary School which consists of:_

Playgroup (optional)

Nursery  (all children must be at least 3 years old before they start nursery in September, and will be 4 years old by the time they finish in July)

Reception ( start at 4 / finish by the time they’re 5 years old)

Year 1        (5 / 6 years old)

Year 2        (6 / 7 years old)

Year 3        (7 / 8 years old)

Year 4        (8 / 9 years old)

Year 5        (9 / 10 years old)

Year 6        (10 / 11 years old)

Subjects taught during Primary school are Maths, English, Drama, Science, I.T, History, Geography, P.E,  Art, Design and Technology, Religious Education, P.S.H.E,  and a Foreign Language. In primary, nobody goes home on their own. Somebody must pick children up. Schools have gotten quite strict.

After Year 6 is finished students move to _Secondary School_ :

Year 7 ( 11 / 12 years old)

Year 8 (12 / 13 years old)

Year 9 (13 / 14 years old)

Year 10 (14 / 15 years old)

Year 11 (15 / 16 years old)

In secondary school students have the same subjects in primary school, though for Science they will have more focused lessons specifically on Chemistry, Biology and Physics. Once pupils enter Year 10 they usually have to drop a few of the subjects to focus on a select few. During the last two years of secondary school students will study texts such as Of Mice and Men, Lord of the Flies, An Inspector Calls, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice and different pieces of poetry in preparation for their English Literature and Language GCSE.  Students also need to complete coursework a few months prior to their exams (though there has been a proposition for coursework to be scrapped, but not sure when it’s to be applied). At the end of Year 11 pupils take their GCSE exams, usually during May/June. [Here’s](http://www.kibworthhigh.leics.sch.uk/transition/04_timetable.gif) a sample timetable of a school day. We do not have GPA over here to worry about, nor do we have Honour students, Valedictorians, APP classes or worry about electives.

 **** Sixth Form/College

This is a bit tricky. Pupils leave Year 11 so they can study for A Levels, where they choose 3 / 4 subjects and study them for the next two years, e.g Psychology, Sociology, Religious Education and English Language + Literature. Sometimes Schools may provide this already in a separate building at the premises and so students will choose to stay. Those are called Sixth Forms, and student will carry on into Year 12 (lower sixth)  and then Year 13 (upper sixth) finishing typically at age 18.

Some want to leave their school and go somewhere else, and so they go to college. Again attending usually for two years and gaining their A levels. There is greater flexibility with college, where some students might have failed their G.C.S.E’s or do not have the desire or criteria to be able to take on 4 subjects for A Levels, and so with college they are other options and courses to take instead, whereas with Sixth Form it is very restrictive to some degree.

Colleges are different over here. To be honest, it’s a bit like still going to school.

University

Will last three years. Unless of course if you are doing Medicine or Law etc then it will take much longer until you are fully qualified. At the end students will leave with a degree. It’s important to note that we do not major or minor in anything. We choose one subject/topic e.g a degree in Psychology or Nursing and that’s what we study and it’s different aspects for the next three years. We don’t pick and choose classes for a term and get credits and then another class for spring etc. It’s just one thing and that’s it. That's what your lectures will be aimed around. Some students may live in halls of residence near campus in the first year, some may share a house with different students. Students don’t have any fraternity parties that would take place nor is there any sense of loyalty to where they may live. On average people will finish Uni at 21. We usually have a graduation ceremony once we’ve completed and passed our degree. It’s very, very important to note that this is the only time we have a proper actual graduation ceremony in our entire history of education. Unless of course students decide to pursue Master or PhDs, then they will have another graduation ceremony. Some schools might decide to do a very small graduation for nursery or Year 6/11, but it’s not a thing over here and not frequent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that helps in some way and made senses. If there's something else that you want to know about, or doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll do my best to help.

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s anything incorrect American or British, please let me know! If there’s anything else you want addressed then, again, please do let me know! I'm probably going to go back and add things knowing me. The second part will be looking at education, the health care system and a few other things.


End file.
